Example embodiments relate to an image display apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus including an image display panel assembly.
An image display apparatus includes a plurality of image display devices. The image display devices may display respective different images based on a voltage applied to a source terminal, in response to turn-on signals of a gate terminal. The image display apparatus may include source and gate driver integrated circuits (ICs) for applying signals to source terminals and gate terminals of the image display devices.